Gundam Wing: Hearts Entwined
by Eric Jacobson
Summary: The Hearts Entwined Trilogy is finished! My first GW fic, please R+R, and please be nice. It's a 1+R fic, with a guest appearance from Duo!
1. Hearts Entwined Part One

Gundam Wing: Hearts Entwined

Gundam Wing: Hearts Entwined Part One  
By Eric Jacobson  
Visit My [FanFiction Home Site][1]  
  
  
Author's Note: I don't claim any rights to Gundam Wing, Mobile Suit Gundam, and any related things. If I did, do you think I'd be writing FanFiction? Heck no! I'd be sitting in Bermuda, sipping on Pina Coladas and basking in the sun, all off of the fat paycheck I'd be getting. But I'm not. I'm not making any money off of this story, and neither is anyone else. So lay off and don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
This story is just a little nugget of joy I came up with. So let me set the stage. It's After Colony 199, over a year since the events that took place in Endless Waltz. Once again, Heero has faded into obscurity, and Relena has resumed her duties as an official in the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.  
  
  
Silence filled the air as Relena stood on her balcony, looking to the stars. Things had been so peaceful since the Gundams had silenced the guns forever. A gentle breeze blew her hair to one side as she stood, cooling her on this balmy evening. She sighed as she looked to the heavens, wondering what he was doing. Was he thinking of her? Was he off on another mission? What was Heero Yuy doing at this moment? "Oh Heero," she said, a slight hint of depression in her voice. "Why won't you return to me?"  
  
On the streets below, all was quiet except for the occasional car passing by. The tennemant she called home was on the edge of the main ESUN compound in Brussels, and had been rebuilt since the Barton Foundation's attack over a year ago. It was hard to believe that this building had nearly been destroyed then, and now it all seemed like a distant memroy.  
  
"Heero, I've missed you so much. Why must you vanish like this? Why can't you stay here with me?" She had pondered this very though over and over again since he disappeared. "Was it me? Was it something I did? Or was it the fact that wars have stopped, and there's no longer room for a soldier like you anymore? Oh Heero, please, please come back to me..."  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell climed the stairs of the apartment complex in the quiet section of Colony L1. The place seemed quite unassuming, and he though that fitting. He reached the fourth floor and opened the door to the main hallway. "Now, which one did he say that was? 4-D? Man, that guy is terrible at directions. I'm lucky I even found this place!" He walked down the hall untill he came to the slightly rusted door marked 4-D. "Well, here goes." He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
The door opened, and Duo looked inside to see... Noone. "Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
"Come in," was all he got in reply, but the voice was all too familiar to him. It was, in fact, his former comrade, Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hey Heero! Where ya at, buddy? I come all this way to see what the hell it is you want and you can't even answer the door in person?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Duo. Come in. I'll be right with you."  
  
"Well, alright." Duo walked inside and made his way to what he figured was the living room. The apartment that Heero called home was sparsely furnished, just a single couch and a TV stand, complete with TV, were all that clued him in to this being the main room. "Nice place, Heero. Still into the 'Early Spartan' decore, I see." He sat himself down on the couch and flipped on the TV. To his surprise, he found that Heero actually had quite a few channels. 'Well, at least he's got cable. So maybe he is human after all' he thought to himself. A few moments later, Heero Yuy entered the room.  
  
"Long time no see, Duo." He still had that stone cold look on his face, the same look he'd had ever since the two met during the first Operation Meteor.  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure. You know, the wars are over, you CAN come out and socialize every once in a while. It wouldn't kill ya to come and let the rest of us know what's going on with your life. Hell, WuFei and I had a bet going as to when you'ld break down and go see Relena."  
  
"That's why I asked you here, Duo." Heero knelt down on the floor in front of the couch and pulled a letter from his pocket. "I want you to deliver this to Relena."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked at him oddly, and then looked at the envelope he held in his hand. "What's this all about?"  
  
"You're right, Duo. I've been keeping to myself for far too long. It's time I started living a normal life. And Relena is a big part of that plan. I want you to take this to her on Earth. She's living in the Brussels ESUN compound."  
  
"Well why don't you take it to her yourself?"  
  
"I'm asking you to do this favor for me as a friend, Duo."  
  
"Great. Another favor. You're not gonna hit me this time, are ya?"  
  
"Why, do you think I should?"  
  
Duo thought back to the time on L3-X1999 when Heero had asked him to hit him. He complied, and in return, got socked in the gut. Remembering that made Duo think twice about pushing the issue. "No, that's quite alright. I remember that last punch you gave me. So, what's all this about, Heero?"  
  
"If I'm going to try and lead a normal life, I want Relena to be a part of it. I've come up with a plan of sorts, and this is the first part of it. I'm going to surprise her."  
  
"Well well! This is an interesting move coming from the Perfect Soldier. At least you're trying to give it a shot. It's not like you never made it obvious or anything."  
  
"Made what obvious?"  
  
"Just admit it, Heero. You're in love with the girl! How many times did you rescue her? And what about that teddy bear you left her after we defeated Zechs and Treize? You can't fool us, Heero. We've all known it for a while now."  
  
"Well, Detective Holmes. I guess I can't fool you. Now, please, take this to Earth and give it to Relena. I'll be following you there a few hours later to finish the job."  
  
"God, do you have to make everything sound like a life or death mission?"  
  
"I'm not playing around here, Duo. If you don't do it, I can always get Quatre or Trowa to take care of it for me..."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do it. Sheesh." Duo took the letter from Heero and put it into his pocket. "Should I send along any regards to her?"  
  
"No. Leave that to me..."  
  
  
  
Morning came to the Brussels compound, signaling the start of a brand new day. The alarm sounded off in its usual annoying tone, prompting Relena to pick the clock up and toss it down to the floor. She honestly hated that thing. Her duties kept her quite busy throughout the week, and it was common for her to set the alarm on Friday nights. She didn't need to, it was a force of habit. And this particular Saturday, she'd done it again.  
  
"I really need to stop doing that," she said to herself. "It's getting to be that a girl can't get her beauty sleep anymore. And to think I actually thought that the absence of war would allow me some more free time." She drug herself out of bed, straightened her nightgown, and made her way to the bathroom to start her day.  
  
Some time later, she emerged from the bathroom looking more like her normal self. Even a pretty girl like herself looked rather weathered in the morning, and alot of time was spent solving that particular problem each morning. She walked to the closet and picked out a more casual sun dress to wear for the day. Her plans were to go out into the town and do some shopping, but these were about to change.  
  
As she was leaving the building, the guard stopped her. "Miss Dorlian, I have a message for you!"  
  
"A message? For me? Whom is it from?"  
  
"Um, a Mr. Maxwell came in looking for you earlier."  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. He said he had something for you, and that it was important. He asked you to meet him downtown at Rozetti's. Shall I arrange an escort for you?"  
  
Relena's thoughts raced. 'Maxwell? Could it be... Duo?' "No, an escort won't be necessary, thank you."  
  
"Alright, Miss Dorlian. Have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you." As she left, her thoughts raced. 'Duo. And he said he had something for me. I wonder if it might have anything to do with... Heero...' She walked to the Subway Shuttle station and caught the next shuttle to Downtown Brussels, and to her meeting with an old friend...  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for part one. I think I'll make this one a three parter. Tune in next time when Relena meets up with Duo, and Heero's plan is set into motion. What does the Perfect Soldier have in mind for the former Queen of the World? If I told you that now, you wouldn't wait for the next episode. He he. Second R time, and as always, flamers need not apply. Visit this and other stories at my [FanFiction Home Site][1], including the ever-popular [DragonBall Z: Unlikely Romance][2]! 

   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=188859



	2. Hearts Entwined Part Two

Gundam Wing: Hearts Entwined

Gundam Wing: Hearts Entwined Part Two  
By Eric Jacobson  
Visit My [FanFiction Home Site][1]  
  
  
Author's Note: Once again, it's disclaimer time. I don't own ANY rights to Mobile Suit Gundam and such. If I did, I'd be living in Japan (I really want to, at least for a year) in some rural town, taking the shuttle to Tokyo and watching first-run Anime. But I don't, so I can't. Anyway, don't sue me. If you did, you wouldn't get much, trust me. Teachers don't make that much money. Enough legal silliness. On with Part Two...  
  
  
Downtown Brussels was always busy, even on weekends. This particular Saturday, people were out enjoying the wonderful weather, uncommon at this time of the year. The sun shining down, a gentle breeze blowing through the streets, keeping the shoppers and tourists comfortable. At a small Italian Bistro in a busy market square, Relena Dorlian sat, waiting for the mysterious "Mr. Maxwell" to arrive.  
  
The memories of the past two years still fresh in her memroy, she thought back to the first time she met each of the Gundam Pilots. Duo, in particular, made her smile. He was always the lax, laid-back funny man, even during the AC 195 wars. He'd always kept his childlike optimism, and she'd always hoped it would rub off on Heero. As she thought, a man wearing a long black trenchcoat walked up behind her.  
  
"Miss Relena Dorlian?" He asked. She turned to look at the man, obviously overdressed for the weather.  
  
"Yes? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh," the man said, tipping up his hat to reveal a familiar face, "You've had the pleasure of meeting me before." It was in fact Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe and, more importantly, her trusted friend.  
  
"Duo! It's been ages! How have you been? How are things with Hilde?"  
  
"Awww, hell, it hasn't been that long, Relena. It's only been, what, about 8 months since we saw you at the Christmas party last year? Everything's about as good as it can get when you're running a slavage operation like the Sweepers. Hilde wanted me to tell you 'Hello'."  
  
"Oh, wonderful! Tell her I said Hello as well, and for God's sake, Duo, you two shouldn't be such strangers. I know living on a colony makes travel back to Earth a rare thing, but you know I'd speak for you two anytime."  
  
"Well hey, I'm glad to hear it, and I'll be sure to tell Hilde. I'll bet she'd love to come back to Earth more often. Lord knows she hates being cramped up inside a colony for months at a time. So, how have things been here running the ESUN?"  
  
"You know politicians, Duo. It's always a circus. But, thanks to my father, that's the world I was brought up in, so that's what I know how to do best."  
  
"Well, at least they have someone like you helping to run things. Who knows where the hell we'd be at if you weren't working behind the scenes. Probably still at war. But those days are over..."

  
  
  
"Ten minutes untill shuttle launch. All passengers, this is your final boarding call. Flight 420 to Brussels on the Europen continent of Earth will be departing in ten minutes." The announcement came over the loudspeaker at L1 Colony's Earth-side spaceport. All around, people hustled to catch other flights, bumping into each other and jockeying for position at the baggage claim station. Amidst all the chaos, a solitary figure walked with purpose to the terminal, his face blank and devoid of any real expression.  
  
He made his way to the boarding area and handed the attendant his ticket. "Going to Earth, huh? Well, we hope you enjoy your flight. Your in flight movie will be 'Akira', and we're serving a lovely chicken dinner around 6:15." As she spoke, the man remained solem looking, almost devoid of any humanity, from what she could tell. "Um... Well, if you go up the tunnel and to your left, you'll find the first class section. An attendant will seat you from there."  
  
"Thank you." That was all he said as he took his ticked stub and made his way into the boarding tunnel.  
  
The ticket girl looked at him as he walked away. "God, what a weirdo..." She shook her head in disgust and continued taking tickets from other passengers.  
  
A short time later, the shuttle blasted off and was on its way to Earth. Up in first class, the man sat in his seat, staring straight ahead. From time to time, he would look out the window at the vast black void of outer space. His thoughts raced back to the first time he'd gone to Earth, though the circumstances were much different. Now, he was going to claim the one thing he'd never had: A normal life. His thoughts turned to his destination as he stared out into the star-dotted blackness. And at that moment, a single word crossed his otherwise motionless lips. "Relena..."  
  
  
  
  
"So, anyway, Howard was working on the garbage scow when Bill dropped the wrench he was using to fix the crane. It landed right on Howard's head and left a nasty mark. Bill was so freaked out that he hit the boss on the head that he fell from the crane and landed in a pile of junk we picked up after a food shipment that had been made. Landed right in a pile of rotton bananas. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen!"  
  
"Heero..." Relena suddenly looked away when she spoke, and it took Duo by surprise.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing. It was just... Something has been on my mind lately."   
  
"Yeah, I kinda thought you'ld spend most of your time thinking about him. That's what happens when two people fall in love, ya know."  
  
"How? How did you know? Are you sure that Heero is in love? With me?"  
  
"Let me tell ya something, Relena. That boy has had it bad for you since the day you pulled him out of the ocean. It's almost like his mission was to be your guardian angel or something, and he just got way too involved in his job. It's not a bad thing, though. If ya ask me, you guys are the perfect couple!"  
  
"What do you mean by that, Duo?"  
  
"Come on, like it's not obvious? You two compliment each other perfectly! He's always cold and straight edged, and you're so warm and cozy like that. It's like you two cancel each other's larger traits out and make room for the little things. If there's one thing I know for sure, it's the little things that count most."  
  
"Oh, Duo. I wish I could see him. I haven't since not long after we stopped Deakim Barton. He just... Disappeared. I wish I knew where he was now."  
  
"Well, maybe your wish will come true sooner than you think. But actually, there's a reason why I came to see ya, and it's not just to catch up on old times."  
  
"What do you mean, Duo?"  
  
"Well, while I was in the Colonies, I ran into someone, and he asked me to give you this." Duo reached into the inside pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out an envelope. "I'm not really supposed to say who it's from or anything, but don't worry. It's most certainly nothing bad. I wouldn't have brought it to you if I though it was going to hurt you or anything." He handed the envelope to Relena, who took it and looked at the front. There, printed in black ink, was her first name alone.  
  
"This... This is for me? I wonder who it's from?"  
  
Duo suddenly got up from his seat and took out his wallet. He laid some cash on the table and put on his hat. "Well, I gotta get back to L3 Colony. Hilde will kill me if I spend anymore time away. She thinks I'm out seeing other women! But I know better, she'd kill me. Anyway, it was good seeing you again, Relena."  
  
"Yes, it was good to see you, too, Duo. Take care, and give Hilde my love."  
  
He began to walk away, but turned and tipped his cap. "I will. And remember what I said. Wishes have a habit of coming true." With that, he turned and faded into the crowd, and finally disappeared.  
  
Relena turned her gaze to the envelope she now held in her hands. She began to tremble a bit as she looked at it. She had a feeling it was something important, and from someone very special to her. In her heart, she hoped it was from Heero. Still shaking, she flipped it over and began to carefully tear it open. Afterwards, she took a deep breath, sighed, unfolded the letter within and began to read...  
  
_ Relena,  
  
There was a time in my life when I thought that War was all I would ever know. The suffering, pain and anguish that goes along with it were the only memories I carried with me. The memory of that little girl and her dog haunted me the most. That day, I destroyed something inside of me, as well. Something I never thought I'd get back. Never didn't last very long, though, because I got it back when I met you.  
  
And now, I want to reclaim that lost part of my life. I'll be visiting Brussels tomorrow, and I hope that you can find the time to meet with me. It's been a long time since we last spoke, and I've been thinking about you the entire time. It's hard to forget the girl who had so much impact on my life.  
  
Relena, please meet me at the docks on the canal. I will be there at sunset, waiting for you..._  
  
The letter carried no signature, but in her heart, Relena knew who the letter was from. She quickly gathered her things and headed back to her apartment complex, eager to prepare for her meeting the next day...  
  
  
  
There ya go, part two of three! As always, it's "Second R" time, and flamers need not apply. Sounds like it's my mantra, doesn't it. LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little nug of joy. Thanks to you all for the good reviews for the last chapter, too! I'm glad that I can entertain all of you, even if it's just in my own little way. Visit this and other stories at my [FanFiction Home Site][1], including the ever-popular [DragonBall Z: Unlikely Romance][2]! 

   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=188859



	3. Hearts Entwined Part Three

Gundam Wing: Hearts Entwined

Gundam Wing: Hearts Entwined Part Three  
By Eric Jacobson  
Visit My [FanFiction Home Site][1]  
  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't read the disclaimer on the other two parts, read them now. They apply to this part, too. I just don't feel like typing another one out right now. So, without further delay, the final chapter of the Hearts Entwined Trilogy!  
  
  
The sun had fallen into the western horizon several hours before. Nightfall blanketed Brussels in comforting darkness, and the city had fallen into it's usual slumber. That is, everywhere except the main spaceport, just outside of town. There, a single shuttle landed on runway five, and after slowing down, taxied to the terminal to unload it's cargo of weary passengers.  
  
Heero Yuy stepped out of the boarding tunnel and into the spaceport's vast interior, his mission the only thing on his mind. He had alot to do between now and sunset the next day, when he was finally going to reclaim a sort of normalcy to his long troubled life. He walked through the small crowd of people who had gathered to welcome family and friends, home from the Colonies, and wondered if he would ever have anyone do that for him. Surely Relena would, but that would have strayed from his original intentions.  
  
He walked up to the counter of the spaceport's McDonald's and ordered a triple cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake. When the clerk brought him his food, he moved to the table set into the far corner and sat down to enjoy his meal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure walking towards him from the other side of the room.  
  
"So, you're finally here, huh? Took ya long enough, Heero..."  
  
"Hello, Duo. I didn't want to follow you too closely, Relena might have seen me."  
  
Duo sat in the chair accross from him and smiled. "Yeah, I can understand that. I'll be catching the next shuttle back to L3. If I don't get back by morning, Hilde is gonna have a field day."  
  
"So, you're still seeing her, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, Heero, she's not really all that bad to live with. And let me tell you, she can do things I've never dreamed a girl can do. Heh."  
  
"Ever the pervert, I see..."  
  
"Well, hey, you know me! I like my ladies. But I guess I'm starting to grow up now, cause I really don't feel like going out and seeing other girls when I have one at home that loves me as much as Hilde does. And to think I always dreaded getting older."  
  
"You dreaded getting older, and I never thought I'd live past Operation Meteor. Funny how things work out like that, isn't it."  
  
Duo's expression changed from happiness to wonder as Heero spoke. For as long as he'd known the Gundam Team's unofficial leader, he'd never heard him say the word 'Funny'. Or many other words, for that matter. To hear him speak from his heart, even though he still sounded the same, was interesting enough. "So what did that letter I gave her say, anyway?"  
  
"I'm meeting her at the canal later on tomorrow evening. That gives me some time to plan things out a bit more. I know what you're thinking, that this is an unusual move for me, thinking about someone other than myself for once."  
  
"Yeah, you got me there. I never thought you'ld ever get to this point, Heero Yuy. I always thought you'ld be the Perfect Soldier for the rest of your life, war or no war."  
  
"Times change, Duo. And I've learned that people change, too. That's what I'm doing. And besides. Relena needs something normal in her life, as do I. Her position makes things difficult for her, and she deserves to have something stable behind her. It can only make her stronger."  
  
"Well well well. Never thought I'd hear that from you. Of course, you've always been full of surprises. Well, my shuttle's leaving in a few minutes, so I'd better get going. Good luck, Heero. I hope this works out the way you want it to."  
  
"Thank you, Duo. And have a safe trip. Tell Hilde I said 'Hello'."  
  
"Well, it sure took you long enough to thank me. But you're welcome, buddy. And hey, if you two ever get married and you need a best man, you know where to find me."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind..."  
  
  
  
Sunday afternoon found Relena Dorlian out and about town, shopping for a new outfit. In her pocket, she carried the letter from her unknown suiter, all the while hoping, almost knowing, that it was her Heero. She wanted to find something nice, but nothing too fancy, to wear when she met him later that evening down at the docks.  
  
As she looked through the racks of clothes, she looked out the store's front window. There, for a split second, she thought she saw Heero standing, watching her. But as she turned back to do a double take, she saw that he was gone. "Heero..." she muttered. After making sure that she was only seeing things, she returned to her shopping. But in the back of her mind, she swore to herself that Heero was out there, watching her.  
  
A half an hour later, she was standing at the counter at Baskin Robins ordering her favorite ice cream. In AC 199, they'd managed to go beyond 31 flavors, and Relena's favorite was Colonial Cherry. As the clerk handed her her double scoop cone, she looked back into the back room of the store, and there, next to the soft serve machine, she again saw Heero, staring at her and smiling. She again did a double take, and again, he was gone. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Or was he actually there? She couldn't be sure, and turned to eat her ice cream cone.  
  
As the time for her meeting drew closer, Relena took her belongings and began to head home. As she walked down the street, she kept a close eye out for Heero. She had seen glimpses of him everywhere that day, and each time she looked again, he had vanished as if he were never there to begin with.  
  
'Am I going crazy? I keep seeing him everywhere. Maybe it's just because it could be him I'm meeting tonight, or maybe I'm just head over heels in love with him. Maybe Duo was right. I don't know." As she continued down the street, she looked up. Once again, there he was, walking towards her, that same look on his face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her mind. When she opened them again, he was still there. 'Is it real this time? Could it really be him?' As he came closer, she began to tremble.  
  
Just as he had reached her, a sudden wave of people came and pushed Relena across the street to her right. She tried to fight her way out of the crowd, but there were too many people. "Heero!" she screamed, but to no avail. She found herself on the other side of the road, scanning frantically for any sign that he was still there. But she found none. Again, he was gone.  
  
She stood there for some time, wondering if her mind was really going on her. She had seen him everywhere, yet each time, he'd disappeared. It was like him, though, and she thought her mind might be taking that into account. With her heart heavy, she let out a sigh and continued home to prepare for her meeting, which was in two hours...  
  
  
  
The sky above the canal was yellow and orange, tinted by the setting sun in the western sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and even the breeze had checked out for the day. It was a nearly timeless moment, a moment the world had not seen in many years. Up and down the canal, merchant ships, and even a scow owned by the Sweepers Group, steamed along slowly, carrying cargo to their respective destinations.  
  
Alone on the bank, Relena stood, holding the letter in her hand. She still wasn't sure if her mysterious man was in fact Heero or not, but in her heart, she still held hope. She had seen his face everywhere during the course of the day, and was now ready to confront her destiny.  
  
The outfit she had bought suited her well. A simple cardigan, off white, and a blue mid length skirt, she looked more like a simple woman than one that had once been Queen of the entire world, even if it was only in the eyes of the Romafellar Foundation. Her hair was braided in a ponytail similar to Duo's. She stood, shaking, anxious to meet her mysterious beau.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed, and still no sign of him. She began to worry, looking all around her for anything that would hint her to his presence. But there wasn't another soul in sight. Nearly ready to give up and call it an evening, she closed her eyes and hung her head. "Oh Heero. I'd so hoped it would be you who wrote me this. that it'd be you that was meeting me here. I guess my hopes were in vain, though." She sighed. "I love you, Heero Yuy..."  
  
"I love you too, Relena..."  
  
For a second, Relena could have sworn that she'd heard his voice, saying that he loved her. "I must be going crazy," she said, her eyes still colsed, "now it's as if I can actually hear him." She opened her eyes to see a hand, holding a rose out to her. She looked up, and saw the smiling face of Heero Yuy looking at her. "Heero?"  
  
"Yes, Relena. It's me."  
  
"Heero! It was you!" She reached out to take the rose from his hand, and held it up to her nose. "Is it true, Heero? Do you really love me?"  
  
"If there's one thing I've ever wanted more than anything else in my life, it would be to have a normal life. And now, I've come to claim it. The most important thing to me now is spending the rest of my life with you. I love you, Relena, and I want to be with you. Forever. No more disappearing, no more cold hearted 'I'll kill you' statements. And no more lonliness, for either of us. I want you to be my wife."  
  
She immediately threw herself into his arms and began to cry tears of joy."Yes, Heero. Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!"  
  
Nothing more was said that night. Nothing had to be. The world was finally right for the two people responsible for it's salvation. And destiny had finally brought two hearts, entwined by fate, together forever...  
  
  
  
That's all, folks! A happy ending yet again! Second R time once again, and please be nice. I know alot of you out there might not be Heero/Relena fans, but hey. It fits my style. LOL. I hope you enjoyed this little trilogy. Visit this and other stories at my [FanFiction Home Site][1], including the ever-popular [DragonBall Z: Unlikely Romance][2]! 

   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=188859



End file.
